


Enabler Mothers

by SSup



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU Ruby and Yang are already full huntresses, AU Yang and Ruby are full sisters, Anal Sex, Bellabooty, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Creampie, F/F, Fantasizing, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Monster Girls, Other characters are full huntresses too, Sibling Incest, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSup/pseuds/SSup
Summary: Yang and Ruby have been dating for as long as they can remember, and they plan on taking things to a whole new level. What will life have for them as they take this new step into life and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second fic, Enabler mothers. So yeah, this is something that I just though of recently and though I might as well do. Mostly from me wanting to do some enabler stuff that I can't do in Wincest, since I haven't gotten to certain parts of that story yet.
> 
> Also things are going to get pretty wild in this fic, and I hope you all enjoy it. Most of this fic will be a lot of insane sexual fun, and also me throwing in some sexual scenarios that I might not be able to have in Wincest due to either not being their in the story yet or maybe because something wouldn't quite fit.

"MMmmm. I love you so much Yang." Ruby moaned as she and Yang kissed in the living room, having completed a huntress mission and slaying a giant nevermore.  Their massive tits squeezed against each other.

Ruby and Yang were Futanari, and their parents were Taiyang Xiaolong and Summer Branwen.  Their mother died in action soon after Ruby was born, leaving the two to be raised by their father Taiyang and to an extent their uncle Qrow. The two sisters had been dating for as long as they could remember, always beside each other, loving each other, and fucking each other. They trained to become huntresses just like their parents, and thanks to uncle Qrow and Tai, they had become skilled enough to take the huntress licensing exam and pass! Ruby even skipped to years ahead of Signal!  Being huntress' weren't the only thing they were skilled at, they were also quite handy when it came to sex, just like any futa.  Futas have many amazing things they can do, the can control their breast size, dick size, dick thickness, and pretty much all of their assets at will. Yang and Ruby normally keep their breast at a big voluptuous  I-cup level but like to change whenever they are in the mood. Their dick sizes tend to vary, but whenever they enter their dicks into someone, they can make as big as they want's and their futa biology will fit everything in, giving ladies the maximum pleasure.  They always kept their asses and thick thighs at what has been called the Bellabooty level within the Futa community, Blake Belladonna is another early huntress whom was famous for her faunas rights movements and her delicious and perfect Bellabooty, she is also a friend of Yang and Ruby's. Her ass is known to always have the best size to have when it came to asses and thighs. Very big and soft, but not over blown, a perfect ass that all futa including Ruby and Yang have modelled their asses and thighs after.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked as she blushed and gazed into her lovers eyes. The two girl's breast still squeezed together even thought hey weren't kissing.

"What Ruby?" Yang smiled.

"I-I love you so much, we have been together for so long and love each other so much, I think its time we take our relationship to the next level." Ruby blushed.

"The next level, I think we've hit every level their is." Yang chuckled.

"Yang... I want to have a baby." Now Ruby wasn't the only one that was blushing.

"A baby!? Ruby are you sure?" Yang asked, she had always wanted kids, but wasn't exactly sure when. 

"As sure as I am that I'm in love with you." Ruby said as she and Yang touched foreheads. "Yang, we are like soul mates...No... We are soul mates. We love each other so much and we've wanted kids for a long time now, I think it's time." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, I think you're right, but what about dad." Yang said, they haven't told dad about their relationship, worried that he might reject them due to their incestual love.  "Never mind, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Yang said as she kissed Ruby again.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed, it may be unwise to hold off telling Tai for so long, but the girls couldn't help it. They loved each other so much and they didn't want to be torn apart. "So, when do you want to have the baby?" Ruby asked her girlfriend, she felt it would be fair if she chose since she was on the receiving end of the offer.

"You know what, fuck it, let's do it now." Yang stated with a confidant smirk. 

"Wait, like now-now?" Ruby asked, expecting for Yang to wait like, a couple of months. 

"Yeah, we're young, we have a lot of money from killing grim, dad won't be here in a week while taking on missions, let's just do this now." Yang smiled.

"Yeah, you're right sis... Let's do this." Ruby said as she and Yang began to moan and make out intensely, tongues dancing in wild passion. They ended up straight up taring off their PJ's exploring their bodies. Yang lied down on the sofa and pulled Ruby down with her. 

"Since I'm going to end up dominating you once we get serious, you should impregnate me first." Yang smiled.

"You want one too?" Ruby said, her eyes shining with joy. 

"Yeah, we're gonna be in this together Ruby." Yang stated, as she wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist and pulled her closer, this ended up forcing Ruby's massive thick, girthy, long cock into her sister's cunt. "OOOOOHHH!" Yang moaned as Ruby began to increase her dick size and filling up Yang's walls with thick cock. "Ruby! you feel so big!" Yang exclaimed as she tightened the grip of her legs around Ruby.  

"And you're so tight!" Ruby moaned as she began to thrust as fast as she could.  Ruby grabbed hold of Yang's I-cup titties and squeezed them hard, Yang placed her hand on top of her hands, groping with her sister.  "Oh yeah Ruby! play with you're big sisters titties." Yang moaned, squeezing her own breast even harder than Ruby was.  

"I'm feeling thirsty sis." Ruby moaned as she moved away her sister's hands and began to suck on her nipples, drinking her warm milk. Another thing that futanari had was permanently lactating milk, many futa having their own unique flavors, and sometimes not even milk. Ruby sucked greedily as she groped her sisters opposite breast.  

Yang held on to the sofa, moaning louder and louder as pleasure coursed through her body. "OH! Ruby!Ruby!Ruby!" Yang kept moaning her sister's name.

Once Ruby was finished drinking her sister's breast milk, she activated her semblance as she motorboated her sister, thrusted into her, and groped her with both hands with insane speed. As Ruby motor boated she also ended up rubbing her head against Yang's own member that was now erect between her tits.

"OH! OH! RUBY!RUBY!"

"YANG!YANG!YANG!"  The girls moaned the other's name as Ruby stopped groping and clasped her hands with Yang's their fingers intertwining. Ruby and Yang gazed into one another as they moaned and fucked, names of their children that they have thought about since forever flowing through their minds. They were fucking for about an hour before finally a sensation in their groins arrived.

"I!I!I!I!I!I LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Ruby and Yang cried out as their backs arched back and they came, Ruby filling up her sister's womb while Yang's dick ejaculated past her from her cleavage. Their breast also climaxed with milk spraying out of their nipples. The incestuous lovers held their hands together, as they kept ejaculating, soon Cum began to overflow from Yang's pussy, who's belly was getting bloated from the high amounts of thick spunk flowing into her womb. 

Their ejaculation lasted for a whopping thirty minutes as the sofa was covered in cum and so was the wall and window that got plastered with Yang's ejaculate.  

Yang sat her self up, feeling her toosh sitting on pools of cum. Ruby lapped up the cum that got on Yang's face and got out some that was on her hair and her breast. After that the woman stared eye to eye. "You're going to be pregnant." Ruby said, astonished that she just impregnated her big sister. 

Yang took Ruby's hand and placed it on her stomach. "She is going to be beautiful." Yang said  with a soft smile.  Ruby pulled out, revealing her spunk covered dick, strings of thick semen still connecting her dick to Yang's pussy. 

They both kissed until Yang had picked her up bridal style, grabbing a firm hold on her ass. Ruby let out a squeak when she was suddenly picked up, but then giggled as she was being carried by the love of her life. Yang took Ruby to the master bedroom, Tai's bedroom and threw Ruby on to the bed, perfectly in the center of the bed with her head against the pillows. 

"Wait, isn't this dads room?" Ruby asked as Yang put on a mischievous smirk. 

"Yes, but only the best bed will be fit for making our child, and dad isn't here." Yang said as she dove in and made out with Ruby, getting ready to make their second child.

 


	2. The Second Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has just been impregnated by Ruby, Now it's Yang's turn to do the impregnating.

Yang and Ruby were furiously making out, bodies grinding each other as the incestuous lovers got wetter. Yang smoothly caressed her thighs, and then switched to her inner thighs and up to the very edge of her wet folds. The girls stopped kissing, saliva connecting their mouths together. "Okay Ruby, I'm going to give you the best baby in the who world, just like the little rose growing inside of me now." Yang said as she sat up on her knees and grabbed Ruby's legs and making them go spread eagle. Then Yang pushed her sister's legs upward as far as she could, Ruby's feet reaching to her head. Yang lined her dick up with Ruby's spread out pussy, and rammed her long, thick, girthy member right into her walls. "AHHH! SO BIG!" Ruby moaned. Yang pushed in up to where her face was right where Ruby's face was, their I-cups squeezing together again. Yang pressed their body's together as much as she could, then she began to thrust with as much speed as possible. "Sis! You're so tight! Your pussy will be perfect for our baby!" Yang moaned as she thrusted hard and fast, making Tai's bed shake a lot with each thrust. 

She was hitting the Womb, Ruby moaned as Yang's dick grew and filled her entire walls. "OH YANG! I LOVE YOU!" She said as she grabbed on to Yang's soft golden locks.

"I love you too!" Yang said before kissing Ruby. "I love you more than anything!" Yang said as she made their kissing more intense. with each thrust Yang could feel her testicles hitting against Ruby's thigh and ass, wet sounds could be heard from her massive gigantic schlong pumping in and out of her sisters wet juicy folds.  With each thrust Ruby's wetness squirts out a bit, her walls her being fucked real hard.  The bed shook wildly from Yang's powerful and speedy thrust. 

The sister grinding skin was now sweating, giving their skin a shine. "AH!AH!AH!AH!" Ruby squealed, her dick had now erected in between her and Yang's I-cup and was now being tit fucked by the sweaty mounds. 

"OH YANG! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"  Ruby exclaimed, they had been fucking for another hour and she was finally feeling the need for release.

"ME TOO! OH RUBY! PLEASE!TAKE MY SEEED! MY HOT SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!" Yang and Ruby moaned at the top of their longs as they both blasted hot thick spunk and their tits sprayed milk against each other, splashing in all directions as the nipples were pressed tightly together. Ruby's face , chin, and neck were getting sprayed by her jizz, it even hit yang as well with the hot spunk. Yang was filling up Ruby's womb with her baby batter, surely becoming impregnated from her sisters seed.  Ruby's womb was overflowing, just like with Yang large amounts of thick batter was oozing out of her vagina and her stomach tried to bloat, but Yang's weight on her body pushed more of the excess semen out.

Yang and Ruby simply stayed as they were, Yang was still jazzing and Ruby was looking at her child's mother, so beautiful and the best sister she had.  The jazzing finally stopped, but Yang didn't pull out, wanting to stay close to Ruby as much as she could. "You're going to become a the best mother AND aunt." Ruby said as she cupped and caressed Yang's cheek softly with one hand. 

"And you'll become and even greater one." Yang said kissing her sister. 

"No, you will."

"You will."

"Yang you practically raised."

"And you know just what to say to make all my problems go away."

"You're going to be the better mother."

"No, you will."

The couple giggled in between kisses, talking about how their respective partner will be the better mother. 

"Hey Ruby..."  Yang said as she began to slowly thrust her hips again, Ruby moaning from the movement. 

"What?" Ruby moaned.

"I wanna keep fucking, I want to keep filling you up all night long, I just can't help but stay close to you like this."  Yang's hair began to light up and turn a flame, showing she has activated her semblance. 

"Me too, I want you to pound me on daddy's bed, keep filling me  up with your seed." Ruby moaned as she gave Yang more pecks on the mouth and prepared her own semblance.

"KYAH!" Yang thrusted into her sister with even greater pumping speed and power from before, while Ruby used her semblance to make any of her movements go faster too, rose petals flying all over the room. The whole house began to shake from the powerful thrust, luckily any valuables were in safe areas where they couldn't fall and break. 

"AH!AH!YANG!THISIS!OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Ruby moaned as her eyes rolled up and her tongue hanged out, Yang ended up having a similar expression. "FUCKMETHEWHOLENIGHTYANG!GIVEMEBABIES!"

"OHRUBY!YOURPUSSYISSOTIGHT!!OHYOURPUSSYFEELSSOGREAT!!" Yang moaned. "RUBY!RUBY!RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBYYYYYYYYYY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The girls climaxed just like before, except Yang's cum was hotter, rose petals were everywhere,  and Tai's bed broke apart as the girls and the mattress fell to the ground, only adding more pleasure as Yang was forced deep into her lover.  

Normally the girls would freak out from breaking Tai's bed, but they were having to much pleasure to care, they simply wanted to fuck and express their true love. Yang kept thrusting even through her climax, just going at it and rocking the whole house. "HARDER!HARDER!HARDER!" Ruby moaned as she was being fucked through climax, swallowing some of her own seed form opening her mouth. their tits kept spraying milk and Ruby kept being filled with baby batter.

As the night passed by and they kept fucking, their ahegao expressions calmed down, however their mouths still hung open and tongues stuck out. The girls came again and again, the room being filled with more seed and milk to go around. 

And they showed no signs of stopping.

 


	3. A Place To Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby continue fucking, and then realize they may have caused some problems.

'"ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ruby and Yang moaned for one final climaxing, having fucked all night and lasted until late in the morning, for them breakfast would be brunch now.  But instead of getting up they fell asleep in the same position. The girls shared the same dream, the two of them happily married with 2 kids, a nice apartment and all the sex and fun they could have.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and the first think she saw were soft golden locks and the most beautiful face in all of remnant, her eyes opening as well. Ruby ad Yang looked around the room, seeing the mess they made.

"Weeeeellll shit." Yang said as she saw the damage they have caused.

"Look like we really did a number on the room last night." Ruby said as she saw a digital clock that said it was afternoon. "and morning." Ruby added.

Yang pulled out of Ruby, thick cum strings connecting the to together. Ruby and Yang gave each other quick blow jobs to clean their shafts before heading to the shower to further clean them selve and give hand jobs. The girls walked down the stairs wrapped in towels, eyes widening as they saw  even more damage in the other rooms. "Hey I mean, we were planning on renovating anyway, right?" Ruby said, before a ceiling fan fell down from the ceiling. 

"Well, we are now." Yang answered. 

* * *

"MMMmmm this came out great." Ruby said as Yang flipped the final chocolate chip pancake and set it on the table. The girls made pancakes and wore nothing but aprons, the girls were groping each other while trying to cook. 

The two lovers sat next to each other at the table and proceeded to do what they usually di with their food when Tai wasn't around. Yang chewed Ruby's syrup and buttered chocolate chip pancakes and bird fed them to her, the girls taking their time to transfer the delicious breakfast. "Taste good?" Yang asked.

"Anything can taste good as long as you feed them to me like that." Ruby said as the two kissed and ate. 

Once Ruby was done, it was Yang's turn to be fed. Yang liked to stuff the plain pancakes in Ruby's ass, and then take the bottle of syrup and stick that into Ruby's anus, Yang would squeeze the bottle to get all of the syrup in her sister's hole.  "MMMMmmmm." Yang moaned as she ate her breakfast out of her sister's strawberry flavored anus. "OH! Yang! Your tongue!" Ruby moaned as her sister's tongue explored her anus.  "That was amazing." Yang said as she finished her breakfast, licking her lips.

"Thanks." Ruby blushed as she and Yang made out on the dinner table. "So what are we going to do about the mess?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we have a lot of money, so we could just higher some renovators that can fix and replace everything before dad gets here and just tell him that the reason why everything is so different is because it was a surprise." Yang suggested.

"Okay, but where are we going to stay while the house is being worked on." Ruby asked.

"I think I know a place."  Yang smiled. 

* * *

 

"Thanks for letting us stay Mrs. Belladonna."  Yang said as Kali  poured Yang and Ruby some tea. Ruby and Yang were currently wearing  their huntress outfits, but also had brought some spare PJs.

"Oh no need to thank me dear, it's a pleasure having you two love birds here." Kali said as the 3 girls sat on the futon. "And please, call me Kali."

Yang and Ruby were really close with the Belladonnas, and they were more than happy to let them stay. 

Kali was packing some round G-cups and her Bellabooty looked sexy the way she was sitting.  She also had cat ears and a cat tail that she was using to hold the tea cup. She was also wearing a loose yukata that showed a lot of cleavage and thighs. 

"This tea taste great Kali." Ruby said, sitting on her girlfriend's lap.

"Oh thank you so much dear." Kali said as she finished up her own cup. 

The door to the apartment suddenly opened, Blake Belladonna walked into the room, holding two baby's that looked to be only a month old. Blake was surprised when she saw two of her friends in the house. "Well, looks like we have some visitors." Blake said as she gave Kali the babies while she quickly changed into her yukata night wear.

"Yang and Ruby called to ask if they could stay for the night, you don't mind do you?" Kali asked as Blake sat next to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

"Not at all, it's been a while since we've had you over." Blake said looking at the visitors.

"So how was babysitting?"  Kali asked.

"Oh Makoto said our girls were great mom." Blake smiled at the two faunus babies as she tickled them with her cat tail. Blake took the babies in her arms and put them in their cribs, after that she sat right back next to Kali and shimmied onto her lap, the incestuous lovers held hands showing that they had wedding rings, the girls had married in Menagerie a few months prior. 

"Ooooohhhh Yang! I hope we're like that!" Ruby exclaimed as she gave a nose kiss to Yang.

"Like us?" Blake asked. 

"Oh! Well you see, the reason why we're here is because... well." Ruby blushed, Yang decided to take the initiative to finish the sentence.

"We fucked so hard that we ended up wrecking our house." Yang said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh! ummm…"Blake said.

"Why would you to be so reckless?" Kali asked with much motherly concern. 

"Well you see Ruby and I got excited when we-"

"Took our relationship to the next level." Ruby finished her sister's sentence as the 2 held hands similar to Kali and Blake.

"By the gods you're getting married!" Blake and Kali excitedly exclaimed in unison.

"Oh....." Ruby breathed out.

"We may have skipped a level or two." Yang commented.

Blake and Kali glanced at each other and eyes widened when they put the pieces together. "You're pregnant!" Kali and Blake exclaimed even more excitedly.

"Yep!" Ruby confirmed.

"We impregnated each other yesterday." Yang added.

"Congratulations girls!" Kali exclaimed as she and Blake hugged the couple.  

"I can't wait to meet them." Blake said as she rubbed Ruby's tummy.

"We should celebrate!" Kali exclaimed. "How about we spend some time in Jr's tomorrow?" 

"And in the mean time..." Blake began to take off her yukata, her G-cups being freed. "You two can have some fun with our Bellabootys ." Blake said as both she and Kali were now naked, showing their asses to their guest and spreading cheeks by reaching their arms back, their cat tails swaying in excitement. 

"Actually can you ladies give my sister the Double Booty?" Yang asked.

"The what?" Ruby asked, not knowing what Yang was talking about.

"Oh, we would be delighted." Kali said as the cat faunus smiled seductively.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ha!Oh!" Ruby was currently sat up on her elbows on the Belladonna's bed while the two cat woman were using their feline tails to coil around Ruby's cock and stimulate it.

"How does it feel?" Blake asked. 

"It feels great!" Ruby moaned. 

"Well it's about to get better." Blake stated as Kali and Blake began to rub their asses against each other with Ruby's dick in between and still having the wrapped tails around her cock. Ruby was being given a very sexy double hotdog by the two most high quality booties in all of remnant. Even those whom mold their rear ends after them pale in comparison to the true Bellabooties. 

While this was going on Yang was in the other room looking after the babies. "Awww you wittle kittens are so adorable!" Yang said.

"Oh!" Ruby moaned louder as the butts increased their speed and changed their movement against her cock. As Ruby was having her cock sandwiched in between some voluptuous ass' The belladonna's were stroking their own cocks while licking the tips while staring at Ruby, making her turned on even more. Ruby's precum began to be spread across her dick thanks to the Bellabooty hotdogging. 

"The Bellabooty! It feels so great! The-The BELLABOOOTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ruby came on the cat faunas' backs and hair, Ruby asked herself. while their ass cheeks were covered by semen dropping back down.  

"The Bellabooty feels so good." Ruby moaned.

"Well we aren't done just yet." Kali said as she eased Ruby's dick into her anus.  

"Oh!Oh! Kali your so tight!" Ruby said, followed by having Blake sit on her face. 

"I hope it taste good." Blake smirked and moaned as Ruby began to eat her ass.

When Ruby was eating Blake's ass, she noticed that their was some anal creampie, however it wasn't Kali's cum, witch Ruby had tasted before.  _"I wonder who's delicious cum this is?"_

Ruby asked herself as she gobbled up Blake's anal walls. "Oh Ruby! You really like the taste of my ass don't you?" Blake asked, getting a pleasure moan in response.

"Oh this little girl's cock is so huge! Oh!  this is just splendid!" Kali moaned as she quickened her bounces.

"I guess I'll have to take my turn once you're done." Blake said as she bent forward and made out with her mother.

After about a half hour the girls began to feel some heat rising in them. "Oh! Blake I'm gonna! I'm gonna CCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!" Kali moaned as her and Blake's dicks jizzed and sprayed at each other, while Ruby's cum came through Kali's ass, out of her mouth, then into Blake's mouth, and then out of her ass, and into Ruby's mouth. Everyone getting a taste of Ruby's seed.

"Oh Ruby you taste really good." Blake said as Ruby hummed a thankyou. 

"I must agree." Kali said as she cum swapped with her daughter. "Now, how about we switch?" Kali asked Blake.

"Definitely." Blake said. Ruby got to experience a great night of high quality asses.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!and here we have Kali and Blake Belladonna happily married.


	4. Celebrating In The Club

"Oh yeah! let's party!" Yang exclaimed as she, Ruby, and the Belladonnas entered Jr's club. The club had everything, dancing, sex, cha koozies, drinks, and sexy services. Yang and Ruby worked for Jr, doing grimm related jobs that needed to be done, and since they work for him everything was free. Yang was wearing a yellow bikini with a really short skirt, Ruby wore the same thing except with a red bikini.  Blake and Kali were wearing leather bras. 

The girls immediately hit the dance floor, the girls grinding each other. Blake and Kali began to grind their asses against Ruby and Yang. The sisters grabbed on to their asses, thighs and back and grinded their crotches with them. Ruby was grinding with Blake while Yang grinded with Kali.  Ruby's dick began to erect, a bulge forming in her bikini and rubbing against Blake's thighs and ass.

"Hmph, turned on already."  Blake smirked as she looked back at a blushing Ruby.  

"AH! Oh! Yang!" Kali moaned as Yang was pounding the pussy's pussy.

"Mmmmmm!"Ruby covered her mouth and came in her panties. She couldn't help her self when seeing Yang and Kali's breast fly around and Yang's cock pound Kali's wet pussy.

Ruby new her bikini wouldn't hold her cum so she freed her cock and fucked Blake's pussy. "AH!" The girls moaned as Ruby thrusted her cock into Blake's wet walls. Ruby groped Blakes ass hard as the girls were coming close to climax.

"AH!AH!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby and Yang came. After filling their walls with spunk the sisters pulled out. Kali and Blake turned around and grabbed the sister's hands to place them on their G-ups, the girls began to make out while groping each other.  

"You girls are a delight." Kali said.

"So are the two of you." Yang kissed back. After some more dancing and kissing the Belladonnas and the sister's parted ways for the night. Yang looked around to see what else she and Ruby could do, she decided the bar was a terrible Idea since, she and Ruby were pregnant. Yang soon found a familiar face, in the distance she saw Jr sitting on a sofa with his daughters the Malachite twins. Melanie Malachite was riding on her father's cock while Miltia was massaging Jr's balls and eating her sister's bouncing ass.

"Hellloooo" Yang sung as the guards let them pass by. 

"OH DAAAADDYYYYYYYYY!" Melanie moaned as her father filled up her walls.  Melanie fell to the side as Miltia jumped up, gave Jr a kiss before getting on top of her twin to make out with her, their G-cups pressing against each other. 

"Good evening ladies." Jr greeted as Yang sat next to Jr's free side, and Ruby sat on her sister's lap, their I cups softly pressing together.  Yang and Jr made out for a minute before continuing. "So what brings you to the club?" Jr asked, he got the feeling something was going on.

"Well you see we're here on a special occasion." Yang said with a soon-to-be motherly smile.

"We're pregnant." Ruby blushed.

"Well now, congratulations." Jr said. "What do you plan on doing tonight for the occasion?" Jr asked.

"Well I was thinking about Ruby and I having fun with some of your "workers"." Yang smiled.

"Well lucky for you we recently hired some new girls." He gave Yang what looked to be a menu.

As Yang and Ruby looked at the many hotties listed, Yang noticed something. "You guys seem to have hired a lot of faunus." Yang noted.

"Yeah, a lot of them suddenly appeared one day. Apparently they used to work in brothels in Mistral, but they weren't exactly treated well there, so they came to me." Jr explained.

"Nice, well sis, waddya say?" Yang asked.

"Sure thing." Ruby blushed and gulped as she read the list of faunas, thinking about the many sexual activities the two were about to partake in.

"Oh hey, before you go, I was thinking we could have some fun later if you want?" Jr asked.

"It's been a while since I've had sex with a man." Yang pondered. "Why not?" Yang answered as she made a cheeky pose and groped her ass. "Oh, and tell the twins My sis and I say hi." Yang said before she and Ruby left to have some sexy fun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, quick note. Despite what was said at the end, there isnt going to be any futa-on-male.


	5. Fun With Monster Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby have some fun with monster girls

 "So, you must be the girls that requested me?" A  snake faunas said, with a seductive voice that was in need of pleasure.she was a rare faunas with multiple traits, being a large, long green snake tail replacing her legs and a snake tongue. She was also a Futa with voluptuoous K-cup breast.  She also had long green hair that bent over her breast and yellow eyes that looked like that of a snake. The snake faunas was laying down on a water bed.

"That's right." Yang said as she and Ruby discarded their clothing. "And I must say you are making a great first impression."

"Hmph, Thank you, Yang Xiao Long." The Lamia faunas said.

"You know my sister?" Ruby asked, wondering if she had seen Yang in person before. 

"Not personally..." The Lamia faunas said as she slithered over to the two girls . "You see, you girls are quite famous, becoming huntresses at such a young age, and you have quite the impressive feats." She said as she felt up the girls and rubbed the tip of her tail all over their bodies."It's an honnor to have such talented girls desire my body." 

"You're to kind Tira." Ruby said, referring to her by the name on the list. "I mean, we're just like any other huntress. Slaying monsters and helping people." Ruby glowed, happyto have achieved her dreamso early in life.

Tira giggled. "And your to moddest, you remind me of my daughter." Ruby moaned, feeling the tip of Tira'slong tail go around anf teased her pussy and ass, while also rubbing the edge of her folds and inner thick thighs.

"You have a daughter?" Ruby moaned as she massaged her own breast.

" Yes,much like how you are both huntresses she wants to have sex professionally like me, and she is great at it, but much too modest about her abilities."  Tira rubbed her belly and smiled. " I wonder if our bun in the oven will be the same way." 

"You're pregnant?" Yang asked as she pressed her I-cup tits against Tira's K-cups.

"Yes, both me and my daughter."  Tira smiled as she inserted her tail insid Ruby's wet pussy. 

"Funny, we are to." Yang smiled as she held hands with her moaning sister. 

"Well then, let's make this little affair likea  toast to our future children." Tira said as her face got closer to Yang.

"To our future children." Yang and Tia began to kiss, snake tongue dancing with human tongue. 

As Yang and Tira made out Ruby was lying down on the bed, rubbing her breast and arching her back as she was fucked by Tira's long snake tail.  Scales grinded against vaginal walls, the deeper it went the more Ruby squirmed and blushed.  This seemed to also effect Tira, the tail was sensitive for her so she too, felt plasure from it being in Ruby's tight walls, moaning into Yang's mouth. "Oh! Ruby! Your walls are hugging my tail so tight!" Tira blushed.

"Oh Tir-a! Y-Your tail feel so so GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Ruby climaxed, her dick spraying cum all over herself.  Tira pulled her tail out of Ruby's tight walls, and began to rub it all over the crimsonette's body.  Tira's tail got in between Ruby's breast, once the silver eyed girl saw the green tail she hugged it tight and began to kiss it. 

"Oh! Ah!Ah!" Tira blushed and moaned as Ruby carressed her tail with her hands and put it in her mouth, tasting her own cum that the tail cleaned off.  Tira turned her back towards Yang and rest her back against the blonde's I-cups. Yang groped Tira's K-cups from behind as the girl moaned. Tira was about to feel more pleasure as Yang rubbed her hands along her snake tail, specifially below her pussy and where the legs would be. "AH!"  Tira moaned and squirmed, Yang had to hold her tight to make sure she wouldn't fall on the floor.

"So, your tail is quite sensitive isn't it." Yang noted as Tira kept squirming. "You had such a mature aura earlier, but now you're moaning like my sister." Yang said, noticing that Tira's moans were high pitched like a schoolgirl, however not high enough to make your ears bleed. Yang fucked a lot of girls at school, and as great as they were, sometimes one of her friend's squeals would be a touch to high for her.

"Where do you think my daughter got her shyness from!" Tira moaned. 

"You should really introduce us to her, I can't wait to meet her." Yang said as she lightly slapped Tira's tail.

With another burst of pleasure Tira freed her cock from Ruby's grasp.

"Aww, I was having fun with your ta-EEP!"Tira then thrusted her tail into Ruby's asshole. The snake faunas used her tail to carry Ruby by the ass and bring the silver eyed girl infront of her, their tits squeezed together.

"Oh Ruby, Yang! I appreciate the love you girls are giving my tail, unlike those foul humans in Mistral you have a genuine desire for it." Tira thanked as she kissed the kind girl. Tira had much life experience in Mistral, she was one to tell whether people were genuine and when they simply like to take advantage, like many of the Mistral high class who fucked faunas just to make themselves seem more dominate. "However, my throbbing cock is feeling a bit left out." She whispered into Ruby's ear as she teased her woman hood with her thick cock. Tira inserted her cock into Ruby's woman hood when Yang shoved her own cock into Tira's ass.  "Ooooooooh!"

Tira groped Ruby's ass, feeling her hands dig into her soft rear like a pillow. "Oh you girls feel amazing!"  

"Thanks! so do you!" Ruby moaned, she and the snake faunas began to kiss open mouthed, licking each other's tongues.  

"Your ass ain't half bad either!" Yang said as she fucked Tira's ass.

"Same here!" Tira said. 

"Me too!' Ruby added. "Let's cum together!" Ruby added, her dick erecting in between her and Tira's boobs.  Tira took the erecting member in her mouth, her forked tongue coiled around Ruby's shaft. "OH! YOUR MOUTHS AMAZING TOO!" Ruby moaned. "AH! AH! AH! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girls all came, jizz flowing and filling their respective holes, as well as milk spraying out of the grils hardened nipples.  

Tira slowly eased Ruby's cock out of her mouth, the tip spraying a few more squirts giving the faunas a facial. The Lamia fell  back on her bed, catching  her breath,  her tits moved with each breath. "You girls are probably the sexiest humans I have ever met." She breathed out while licking her own face with her forked tongue, tasting Ruby's delicious batter.

"Thanks, and you're the best lamia." Yang said. Yang held Ruby close, her sister drinking her breast milk to hydrate.

"If you girls feellike having more fun with faunas like me, I reccommend having fun with one of my friends." Tira said as she leaned up.

"Really? who is this friend of yours?"

 

 

 


	6. Fun With Monster Girls Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby have fun with one more monster girl, but there doesn't seem to be anyone in the room?

"Huh? Their doesn't seem to be anyone here." Ruby noted, the room they were in looked like a sauna of some sort, with pool of water infront of them to relax in.

"Well, I guess we might as well take a dip while we're here." Yang suggested. The sisters rested in the water, witch was pretty shallow.  "Hey sis, doesn't something feel weird?" Yang said. She looked downather hands, the clear water looked and felt normal, but when she moved it to a certain direction it felt different, like a cold and slimy substance. Their looked to be a blue blob with a pink antenna, suddenly the blob had pink eyes. "What the..."

The blob began to grow, and it turned into a sexy slime girl, a very rare creature of mysterious origin. "Woah!" Yang exclaimed, seeing the blob turn into a beautiful sexy slime girl. The slime girl was blue like the beautiful beach shores, and had three pink antenna/tentacle things on it's head.

"Are you friends with Tira?" Ruby asked, the slime turned to the girl and nodded her head with an innocent smile. 

"So you're the girl Tira recommended for us, what's your name?" Yang asked.

"G-G-G" The girl tried to speak her name, it was common for slimes to not be the best with communication. "Goo." 

"Goo? a bit on the nose, but I like it." Yang smiled. "The names Yang."

"My name's Ruby. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said with her own innocent smile as she moved next to Yang. Goo smiled at the sister's friendly nature. 

"R-R-Ruby..." Goo said as she massaged the little girl's I-cups. "Ah! So cold!"  The slime immediately let go with a concerned expression. "Wait no, It's a good cold." Ruby reassured her.  Goo took hold of Ruby's breast again and began to massage it. Ruby squeaked at Goo's cold yet pleaurable hands, as the slime girl's hands fondled Ruby, her hard nippled seemed to sink into Goo's hands, soon more of her breast sunk into her pleasurable body. 

"I think she likes you." Yang giggled, seeing how happy Goo looked. Goo turned her attention to Yang as she let go of Ruby's breast, holding them up before letting them surrender to gravity. "Ah!" Goo was now massaging Yang's mounds, the blonde moaned at how Goo's cold touch clashed with her own hot body temperature.  Yang also noticed that Goo was absorbing the sweat on her boobs into herself, possibly having done the same with Ruby. 

"Y-Y-Yang..."Goo said, just as she said Ruby's name.

"I think she likes you to." Ruby giggled. Suddenly Goo's big breast began to ripple, and suddenly Grew in size as it engulfed Yang's breast maing her moan more. 

"Woah, there I-cups." Ruby said, even though Futa already ave the ability to change their breast sizes, It was interesting to see that Goo seemed to be copying them.  

"Oh Goo!" Yang moaned, the girls kept their hands away from their breast as they simply let Yang's tits enter through and inside of Goo's breast, the voulutuous mounds jiggling by themselves. "My tits! Inside your tits! Oh it feels amazing!" Yang moaned,she couldn't believe her tits were literally insideof Goo's, the clashing of temperatures and the jiggling feeling stimulated her breast.

Goo began to make out with Yang and groped her ass cheeks.  Ruby watched in amazement at how easily Yang seemd to be getting dominated, normally Yang would take dominance but instead she just melted into Goo's touch. Goo and Yang fell onto the shallow water, Goo was on top of Yang, the ay her goopy skin pressed against Yang's skin was a sexy sight, one worthy of the front page of a magazine. Goo formed her own slimy member, and inserted it into Yang's pussy, the blonde moaned at the cold member being inserted into her warm pussy, while Goo moaned for the same reason.  The slime girl thrust into the blonde with slow, soft thrust, having nice, tender intimacy with Yang.

Yang's dick began to erect, while normally in this position, the erect dick would end up inbetween the girl's breast, due to Goo being a slime girl, Yang's dick simply went through her body and poked out of her back. Goo seemed to take notice of this, she she used her pink tenticle esque antenna  to stroke and tease Yang's member. 

"So hot." Ruby was masturbating behind Goo, staring in awe at what the slime was capable of. Ruby got behin Goo and lightly touched Goo's ass, Ruby flinched at first but soon she got used to it and massaged the slime girl's rear end. Ruby's hands slightly slipped through the slime girl, despite being able to go through her body Goo wasn't completely intangible, she was still slime after all.  Ruby spread Goo's but cheeks, seeing how her form's holes and privates held some detail like a humans. 

Since Yang was moaning and melting to the slime girl, Ruby decided to make an attempt to be like her sister and tease. Ruby rubbed Goo's clit making the slime girl moan into Yang's mouth, soon she moaned louder as Ruby inserted her digits in both of her holes.

"MMmmm!" Goo moaned, her antenna tightening their grip on Yang's shaft. 

"Wow! I could see right through!" Ruby said as she looked at her hands pumping into Goo's holes, also getting a closer look at Yang's body through Goo's body. Ruby pulled out her hands from Goo's holes, Ruby's hand having caught some of her slimy essence.  Ruby grabbed hold of Goo's but cheeks, once again her hands went slightly in, however she was still able to get somewhat of a hold on the slimy ass. 

Ruby teased Goo's pussy, getting someneedy moans from the slime girl before inserting her thick cock inside. "Ah! So sticky!" Ruby moaned as she thrusted into Goo. Ruby thrusted fast, moaning to this unique feeling of pleasure from a slime girl. It was gooey and slimy, but in a good way, the textur gave the sisters a new kind of stimulation. 

Ruby looked down, and just like with her hands she was able to see her dick inside of the slime girl's body, thrusting back and forth in time with the slime girls slower thrust.. "This is just like the aquarium dad takes us too!" Ruby moaned as she grabbed her voluptuous ,round I-cup breast and spread them out so she could see her dick better. She and Yang sometimes visited the aquarium to see the marine life that Remnant had to offer, the sisters had fond memories of going their with Tai and their mother.   

Ruby squeezed and carressed her tits, her hands rubbed up and down going  over her nipples.  Ruby turned up the speed of her thrust, Goo mimicked her speed while thrusting into Yang. "Ah!Ah!Ah!" Ruby squealed, increasing ehr spped with each thrust. Some slime was now squirting out with how fast Ruby was thrusting, her boobs also flying around from the force. "Here it cums!" Ruby now activated her semblance, making rose petals burst out with each hump.  Goo tried to match her speed, but the crimsonette was simply to fast for the sexy slime girl. Yang cupped Goo's cheek with one hand while they kissed, tongues dancing with more energy.  

Goo took Yang's hand away from her cheek and lay their palms together before intertwining their fingers. Despite this being something she did professionally, Goo liked to give her sexual experience a sincere, personal touch. 

Ruby decied to push her thick member further into Goo, she bent forwards, her tits smacking against her sister's dick.  Ruby sunk into Goo a bit but she was tangible enough for Ruby to hold her balance on, the crimsonette's tits wrapped aroung both Yang's member and Goo's tenticle antenna, pleasuring both girls. Ruby lickedthe tip of Yang's dick, stacking on more pleasure for her sister. 

"AH!AH! I'M GETTING CLOSE!" Ruby moaned, the girls were arriving at their limits. "AH!AH! SLIME GIRLS FEEL SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" The girls cimaxed. Goo released a glowing blue substance that was her cum into Yang, Ruby busted her nut inside Goo, the cum flowing inside her body was visible, and Yang came like a geiser, Showing the girls in her hot thick spunk. The girl's breast also sprayed out milk into Goo's body.

The girls pulled out, Yang lyed back in the water, letting herself recharge, Thick blue slime girl cum connecting to Goo's member. Goo turned around and walked towards Ruby, who's whole back side and face was covered in her sister's jizz.  Goo hugged Ruby, carressing and feeling up her body, giving her passionate, intimate kisses.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed, seeing that Goo had cleaned up her jizz and took it into her own body. The sister's jizz and milk were flowing inside of Goo's body, until it dissappeared and was fully absorbed into her.

"That was great!" Yang cheered as she made her way next to her sister. "Thanks for the fun time, we definitley need to do this again."

"Goo gave an adorable smile as she embraced the sisters. "Goo like you." She smiled, the sisters smiled back. 

"We like you to."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we ahve a slime girl! So Goo is based off of Suu from Monster Musume, and her antenna are like Suu's but pink.


	7. Girl Forms

"Hello baby bear." Yang teased as she walked up to the owner of the club, who was currently having a drink at the bar. "I'm ready for that hard cock of yours."  

"Acually blondie, if you don't mind me asking... I was wonderi'n if your girlfriend could join us?" Jr asked, Ruby who was holding Yang's arm ended up blushing like a tomato.

"Depends, are you comfortable with that sis?" Yang asked her sister.

"Yes!? I mena no!? I-I've never had sex with a guy before..." Ruby was nervous, she hadn't ever had sex with a man, and she already wasn't the most social person.  

"It's fine, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's not like I'm going to fire you for it." Jr chuckled, hoping to cheer herr up the mood with a quip.

"Don't worry Rubes, it'sjust like fucking a futa, except without the boobs,  or the vagina." Yang explained, she then cupped Ruby's testicles. "You remember that trick I taught you?"

"Oh! Right." Ruby concentrated, and then suddenly Yang didn't feel her sister's genetalia anymore. 

"Good, now you're ready." Yang said. What Ruby had done was use a futa power that made their dick and balls dissappear, an abilitycommonly used by futa whenever fucking a male.

* * *

 

 "Mmmmmm...mmmm" The girls were now in a bedroom with Jr. Ruby was naked an sitting on her knees while kissing Jr. on the bed. Ruby turned around to have her back against his chest and now Jr was groping her bossoms. Yang was currently fingering her cunt, getting the crimsonette wet. 

Both Ruby and Yang were in their girl forms, their dicks seeming to have vanished and looking like normal girls. Yang kept rubbing her sister's clit, making Ruby aqueal and moan.

"So how are your feeling?" Jr asked.

"Your hands feel great boss." Ruby moaned. 

"Well then, I guess it's time to get serious." Yang said as she stopped fingering her sister and began to eat her out. 

"Oh Yang!" Ruby moaned, it had been a long while since she felt someone eat her pussy. Ruby's moans only got louder when Jr inserted his thick cock into her asshole. "Oh! Boss!"

Ruby began to grind her hips to get her boss' dick to rub against anal her walls.  Jr's masculine hands groped and massaged Ruby's volupuous breast, his hands squeezed hard enough for milk to leak out. 

"Hey! watch the hair!" Yang said as she felt strawberry milk land on her head.

"Sorry about that." Jr hesitated, knowing that ruining Yang's hair was the last thing someone would want to do. Jr continued to massage Ruby's breast, but this time careful not to get any milk on Yang's locks.

Yang held on to and rubbed her little sister's waist as she ate her pussy out. Yang's tongue was probed deep into her vaginal walls,  her hands rubbing Ruby's wait up and down, soon lowering to feel her ass cheeks while the crimsonette's ass was fucked.

"Oh! Yang! Jr!" Ruby moaned, after some time had passed Ruby was coming close to her limit. "I'm so close!"

"Same here red!" Jr. grunted. "Your walls are fucking tight! Hmpth!" Jr came in Ruby's ass, filling up her walls.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ruby came as well, her sister lapping up all of her love nectar.

"Dam, It's been a while since I'vetasted your delicious pusyy cum sis." Yang said as sh elicked her lips and kissed her sister, exchanging cum with her. The two girls made out as Yang pulled her little sister from Jr's cock.  

"So how did it feel?" Yang asked. 

"It felt great, but I think I prefer girls and futa more." Ruby said as she gave her sister another kiss.

"Same here, but it's always nice to mix things up, speaking of which..." Yang put Ruby on all fours near the end of the bed, the youngest sister's breast pressing against the mattress. Yang grabbed hold of Ruby's ass cheeks as she looked behind her too speak to Jr. "I'm still ready for that hard cock of yours Jr." Yang teased as she wiggled her butt.

Jr smirked as he grabbed hold of Yang's ass and shoved his cock right into her asshole. "Oh!" Yang gasped. "Your name is Jr, but that cock definitely isn't!" Yang moaned as Jr began to thrust into the blonde. 

Jr was pounding Yang's ass hard and fast, meanwhile Yang groped her sister's ass cheeks and soon shoved her face in between them. "Oh sis!" Ruby moaned as Yang ate her anal creampie. Just like with her pussy Yang explored Ruby's anal walls, lapping up as much of her boss' cum as she could.  "Yang! your tongue feels so great!" Ruby moaned as she held on to the bed sheet. 

"Oh shit! Blondie! I'm!" Jr grunted as he came in the blondes asshole, Yang moaning into her sister's ass as she swallowed the last it of cum, cleaning her sisters anus. 

"Fuck that felt good." Yang breathed out as she pulled out of Jr.

"So, how was the taste of my seed." Jr asked.

"Tasted great, but then again anything taste like a 5 star meal out of Ruby's ass." Yang said as she gave a playful smack on her sister's ass, the crimsonette's cheeks rippling like a water bed. 

"Thanks sis!" Ruby blushed hugging her lover.  Ruby smiled and turned to Jr. "Thanks boss, for my fist time being fucked by a man, you were great."

"No problem... I have some business to attend to soon, you could used my room more if you want." Jr said as he began to put on his clothes, he made his way to leave, stopping himself while opening the door. "Just don't break my shit."

After he left Yang and Ruby stared at each other with lustful eyes. "Looks like we have a whole room to our selves." Yang teased as she squeezed Ruby's ass and the girls revealed their cocks.

Ruby blushed before responding. "What do you want to do?"

"Well..." Yang got on all fours, spreading her ass cheeks to show off her thick anal creampie. "I do have an ass that needs some cleaning."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah just like in Wincest Futa have the ability to hide their dicks, I don't plan on having many femal to male chapters but I thought this might be fun.


	8. Dreams of the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up late morning, and Ruby seems to be talking in her sleep.

***Yaaaaawwwwwwwwn*** Yang woke up, stretching her arms and arching her back. She and Ruby had a lot of fun at the club, though they ended up sleeping late at Blake and Kali's place.  Yang looked at her cute, adorable little sister, thinking about how wonderful it was to have her as her lover. 

"Ember, play nice with  Spring." Ruby spoke in her sleep. 

 _"Huh? who are Ember and Spring?"_ Yang wondered, she didn't know anyone that went by those names. 

"Oh Yang, aren't our little girls so beautiful?" 

Yang's heart skipped a beat.  _"She's dreaming about our daughters? Oh Ruby..."_ Yang gave a soft, heart warming smile. "Yes, yes they are Ruby." 

"What's that Spring... Oh, I see."  Ruby was grasping  the air, as if she was holding someone's waist. Yang noticed that their was a huge bulge growing under the sheets. "Don't worry, you can ride on mommy any time." Ruby said as she began to hump the air.

"Well now sis, I though I was going to be the naughty mommy." Yang quietly giggled, hearing Ruby moan her daughter's name, feeling pleasure even though her dick wasn't inside anything. An idea instantly popped into Yang's mind. The blond pulled away the sheets, showing her sister's naked body, her large girthy cock launching pre-cum with her open thrust.  Yang eased her self onto Ruby's thick and long cock, beginning to ride on her sleeping sister. The sister's tits and asses were jiggling and bouncing with their momentum.

"Oh Spring! Your tight just like Mama!" Ruby moaned, Yang wasn't sure whether Ruby was referring to herself or her in this scenario.  

"And your dick is so thick mommy!"  Yang moaned, playing along with Ruby's dream.

"Oh your to kind baby." Ruby blushed, Yang was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh mom! Please say moan more nice things to me!" Yang said, curious to get some details on her lovers dream.

"Oh honey their are so many great things about you." Ruby stated as her hands reached up for Yang's tits, groping her mounds and some hair that went over it. "Your hair is so long and wavy, your face is so beautiful, you look so much like Yang."  Ruby moaned as she groped and massaged her big sister's breast with motherly care. "But your hair is crimson and your eyes a shining bright silver like mine... your so beautiful, you and your sister." Ruby began to pick up her speed.

"Oh! Faster mommy faster!" Yang moaned as she jumped in time with Ruby's thrust. Soon Ruby was moving too fast for Yang to catch up. The blonde's dick was swinging up and down, smacking against her sister's jiggling I-cups.  

"Oh Spring! I'm getting close!" Ruby held one of Yang's hands as she was getting ready to blow her load.

"Me too! Fill me up mommy!" 

"OH SPRING! SPRIIIIIIIING!" Ruby climaxed into Yang's pregnant walls.

"OH RUUUUBYYYYY!"  Yang moaned as she too, jazzed all over her sister. Everything in between Ruby's hair and her tits were being plastered with jizz. Yang pulled out of her sister, larged strings of jizz connecting Ruby's member to Yang's hole. 

"mmmhmpmmm" Ruby began to squirmed and moved her head a bit, Yang thought her sister was about to wake up, that was until she continued to talk with her eyes closed. "Okay Spring, go get some rest. Remember, mommy loves you." Ruby made a smooch sound with her mouth, seeming to be giving her dream daughter a peck before sending her off. Yang couldn't help but find it so sweet and adorable. "Oh Ember, don't worry, I wouldn't leave you out of the fun." Ruby smiled as she spread her legs.  Ruby began to make burst of movement as if she was being fucked hard in the pussy. "Oh Ember! you thrust so hard like Yang!" 

"Oh does she?" Yang smirked, she grabbed Ruby's legs and inserted her cock into her woman hood and began to pound her hard. 

"Oh! It's almost like I'm fucking my clone, but if my clone was blonde with Lilac eyes." Ruby sleepily moaned. Yang put one of her sister's legs over her shoulder, turning Ruby on her side. The crimsonette's breast pressed against the mattress and her leg was pressed against Yang's boobs. Ruby ended up grabbing a pillow close to her, and started making out with it and getting cum stains on it. "Oh Spring, you're such a good kisser." Ruby moaned, as she was trying to use tongue on the pillow. 

"My sister's lewd dreams, I wonder if they will become reality." Yang asked herself, she wondered how her relationship with her kids might be once they were around her and Ruby's age when they started dating, would it become a foursome? Family with benefits? Guess she would have to find out when the time comes. Yang groped Ruby's ass with her right hand, feeling the ripple and recoil of her ass cheeks on her hand. 

"Oh Ember! Your finger!"  Ruby moaned as Yang fingered her sister's anus. "Yang taught you well!" 

"Oh mom, I learned this from you." Yang seductively stated as she gave Ruby's ass a soft slap. Yang chuckled from Ruby's embarrassed blush.

"I did?" Ruby wondered as she pushed the pillow against her neck, most likely dreaming of Spring kissing her neck. 

"Oh mom! I'm getting close!" Yang moaned as she picked up her speed.

"Me too honey! FILL ME MOMMY UUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!" Yang climaxed into her sister, while Ruby climaxed in the air, jizz getting both on and off the bed. 

Yang pulled out and lied her sister's leg on the bed. Ruby began to grope her breast and squeeze on to them so tight that her strawberry milk leaked out. "That's right my little bundles of sunshine, drink mommy's milk." Ruby moaned as she milked herself. 

Yang though it would be wrong to let all of that delicious milk go to waste, so she got on top of her sister and sucked on both tits at once.  "Oh! Drink mommy dry!"  Yang sucked on Ruby's tits as hard as she could, every once and a while nibbling Ruby's nipples to make her squirm even more. Once Yang had her fill, she sat up on Ruby's waist, while her sister finally opened her eyes from her slumber.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm…. Yang?" Ruby asked, wonder why she was on top of her and why she felt cum on her. "Did you have to fuck me awake again?"

"Something like that." Yang tried to hold back her laughter, and Ruby instantly recognized that something was up. 

"Yang, why do you have that face?"

"So.... Ember and Spring huh?" Ruby instantly blushed, realizing that she was sleep talking and blushed even more when she noticed she also sleep fucked.

"O-Oh, you heard all that?"

"Yep." Yang smiled as she bent down and gave Ruby a kiss. "And they are wonderful names for our little dragons."

"T-thanks sis." Ruby smiled and blushed as she gave her sister a wholesome smooch on the lips. Noticing some cum on Yang's lips, and her own reflection in her gorgeous lilac eyes, she saw she was quite dirty at the moment. "How about we finish talking about when we take a bath."

* * *

 

 "So, I hope I wasn't the only one coming up with names." Ruby said as she sat on her sister's lap and lied her back against Yang's voluptuous I-cup titties, the girls deciding to take a bath instead of a shower. Because of Ruby's small stature and Yang's big tits, Ruby went right in between the blonde bombshell's boobs. Yang began to rub soap up and down Ruby's similar pair of hooters, cleaning every nook and cranny from the under boob and the cleavage. 

"Well, I was thinking that if one of them had really dark red hair hat it looked close to black like yours, I was thinking we could name her Yin." Yang said.

"Of course you would." Ruby smiled. "I love it."  Ruby turned her  head and gave Yang a peck on the lips. 

"Hey Yang? How good do you think Aura can protect a pregnant woman's stomach?"

"Why do you ask?" Yang began to move her hands up to wash Ruby's hair.

"Well, I remember watching on Huntress Highlights that a huntress kept taking on missions even through out her pregnancy." 

"Well that seems really irresponsible." Yang said, wondering why a woman would put their child in such danger. "Is the child okay?"

Ruby gave an innocent smile and nod. "mmhmm. Even though she took some pretty heavy hits, her aura never broke and the child came out perfectly fine, apparently our Aura is so strong that even pregnant woman are capable of taking missions." Ruby  reached for her scroll on the edge of the bath tub, she showed Yang a couple videos of various pregnant huntresses kicking ass against some pretty crazy grimm.

"Wow... that's amazing." Yang was astonished, aura was truly a magnificent thing. 

"I was thinking that we could take on some missions later, maybe even give Blake and Kali some money as thanks for letting us stay."  Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, I'm with you, but let's make sure it isn't anything to dangerous." Yang said, making sure they don't take on something crazy like a rock golem guiest. 

"Don't worry, nothing to big, the most dangerous might be a Beringel."

" Okay then, let's headout right after we're done cleaning each other up." Yang said as Ruby turned around and began to clean her breast with soap. 

"Sure thing Yang." Ruby smiled as she kissed her girlfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we see what Yang and Ruby got on the field.


	9. Slaying Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang take down some grimm, with skillful sexy style.

"So, this is the spot?" Ruby asked as she rode on the back of Yang's bike, holding on to her soft ass for balance. The girl's were wearing their huntress gear, they were clearly quite small for their huge bust and big tooshes, hugging so tight that you could see nipple bumps, but that just made them look sexier. The girls were riding through the forever fall forest and right before entering a huge clearing. Their was nice open space of land surrounded by trees and rocks  that made it look like a circular arena, the clearing was littered with grimm, mostly consisting of creeps, beowolfs, nevermores, ursa, beringals, and alpha beowolfs, though this was nothing that the girls couldn't handle.

"Seems like it, so how do you want to do this?" Yang smiled confidently. 

"I think I have a fun idea." Ruby said as she drew out her scythe. "Drive!" 

Yang revved bumblebee before driving into the clearing, Ruby used her scythe to close line unsuspecting grimm, slicing them in half. After slicing a good number of them the grimm were now fully alert, Yang parked her bike as beowolfs lunged at the girls, only to be punched, sliced, and shot to oblivion as the girls got off the bike and began to fight head on. With each punch, slice, and gun shot the girl's assets recoiled and jiggled from the force. 

Ruby and Yang stayed fairly close together, fighting in perfect sync and being able to jump over and duck each other's attacks while slaying grimm, they were like perfectly synced dancers. 

"Hyah!" Yang upppercuted and ursa, making her boobs swing high up, while the grimm was airborne Yang grabbed it's legs and swung it at Ruby, who cleaved the beast in to with her scythe. Ruby then pierced a beowolfs waist with her scythe, she then flipped while shooting a sniper shot to both cleave it in half and shoot another one down at the same time.  

Ruby began to use her sniper shots to travel around the groups of grimm, cutting them down and blowing them apart. After clearing a few up an alpha lunged at her, but the crimsonette used her semblanceto jump over the alpha, she shot her sniper rifled to descend fast and pierce the alpha mid lunge with the bladed tip at the end of the scythe, the alpha was pinned belly up. The beowolf tried to bite Ruby's leg but she pulled her leg away quick enough to not get bit. Ruby then began to pole dance on her scythe, kicking away the pinned Alphas swipes and other grimm heading towards her. Ruby decided to get fancy, pressed her scythe into her cleavage and lowered her thick, round, juicy ass near the beowolf's bloodthirsty mouth and would pull her self up every time the beowolf tried to bite her ass. Ruby kept having fun playing with the beowolf, everyonce and a while she would flip over and bait the alpha with her breast. Ever since she and Yang had been doing missions together and getting more stronger, the girls allowed themselves to do things in a stylish and taunting manner to the grimm. Every once and a while she would counter attack other approaching grimm before returning to tease the alpha with her ass, a person sized nevermore came swooping in to pierce Ruby with it's beak, but the young huntress spun and hit the side of it's head with her ass, cracking it's beak and making it crash into and kill a creep.

"Two birds with one ass." Ruby said as a creep jumped at her, only for her to smack it away with her tits. Ruby looked high in the sky and saw numerous nevermore above her, while she kept pull dancing she wrapped her tits around the sniper rifle and stuck her ass out within biting range of the alpha. The alpha attempted to bite Ruby's ass, it's nose getting under her short skirt and his teeth getting so close to her soft flesh. As soon as the alpha's teeth came in contact with Ruby's ass, Ruby had already fired a shot from her rifle, killing a nevermore in the sky and simultaneously making her assets recoil so hard her ass jiggle and forced the alpha's head back like a punch in the face. Ruby moaned from the pleasure of the sniper's recoil and from the slight hint of biting on the ass, she did this a few more times, killing nevermore and knocking the alpha's head back with each moan filled shot. After one last shot she killed the last nevermore above her area and made the alpha's head knock back so hard it's neck cracked open, killing it.

"Oh crescent rose, you never disappoint." Ruby sweet talked to her own weapon, giving it a few kisses.

Meanwhile all this happened Yang was taking care of 3  big ursai. Yang grabbed one of their claws mid swipe and flipped it over her shoulder onto another ursa, then she did the same to the thirs making a stack of them. Yang propelled herself high  in the air and aligned her ass with the 3 ursai heads, she then raised her gauntlets in the air and shot them, falling to the ground and ground pounding the ursai with her ass, creating a small crater. After that Yang used her shotgun gauntlet's to rocket herself out of the crater, she killed a few more creeps and beowulfs with her punches.

Finally Yang broke the back of  beowolf's leg and forced it to kneel, before forcing it in between her cleavage and snapping it's neck with her breast. The grimm began to keep their distance, knowing that if they charged in they would be decimated quickly by the blonde. "Who else want's some!" Yang taunted as she saw the grimm moving back, however one of them did answer her taunt, Yang her a giant thump behind her and when she turned around she was met with a powerful punch delivered by a beringul who sent her flying towards her sister, whom was done finishing the grimm on her side was hit by Yang, the both of them hitting against a tree. 

"Ugghh… Sis!" Yang got up and saw her sister was hurt, immediately checking up on her. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just surprised." Ruby was embraced by her sister tightly, although both girls were fine thanks to their aura.  More beowolfs and creeps began to run towards them, instinctually Ruby put crescent rose in her rifle form.  Yang tried to get up but was instead pinned down by her own sister, whom wrapped her arm and rifle around her boobs. 

"Ruby!?" Yang yelped.

"Don't worry Yang, trust me" Ruby then fired a rifle shot and killed a beowolf, Yang's boobs jiggling from the recoil. Yang moaned as Ruby used her breast as a mount to balance her rife, each shot spiking pleasure in her bossom. As Ruby kept sniping the grimm her sister's nipple slipped out of her shirt, feeling thirsty she bit on it and sucked, tasting her sisters warm milk. After shooting the last grunt, all that was left was the beringel. 

"What was that all about?" Yang asked as Ruby released her and fixed her shirt. 

"Sorry about that, but I just came up with a plan to take this thing down." Ruby said. "Your boobs sure do hurt a lot don't they?" Ruby smiled innocently.

Yang smirked, knowing what her sister was thinking. "They sure do Rubes." 

The Beringel charged at the jumping towards them to deliver a string punch, however Ruby used her semblance  to get herself and Yang out of the way, a mixture of red and yellow petals and cloth dodging the punch. Soon the petals began to burn, the spiraling capes moved near the beringels face, Ruby deactivated her semblance, revealing a semblance charged Yang. Yang delivered a powerful punch and blew the grimm's face into pieces before it disintegrated into nothing. 

"Whoooo! Nicejob sis!" Yang hugged Ruby and shoved her face into her breast. "My sister is such a brilliant strategist!"

Ruby soon freed herself from the blonds busty cleavage, not that she minded of course. "It was nothing sis, you were the amazing one out there." Ruby said. The sister's massive breast squeezed together, the two leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted when Yang quickly shot a small nevermore with her gauntlets, making the girls breast jiggle against each other. The girls looked up to see massive flocks of nevermore in the sky. 

"Hey sis?"

"Yes Yang?"

"You think you could use my boobs as a mount for crescent rose again?" Yang said with a lustful smirk. "It felt really nice." Yang said, having enjoyed the painful recoil. 

"Anything for you sis." Ruby cocked her rifle, ready to shoot down some nevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you though of it and what you might like to see in the future.


	10. Home sweet home part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang return home to see the new renovations!

"So, you girls are heading back home?" Kali asked. She was on all fours having her bellabooty pounded by Yang, while her daughter next to her was also on all fours having her bellabooty pounded by Ruby.

"Y-yeah!  the renovations got done this morning!" Ruby moaned. The crimsonette held on tighter to Blake's ass, her hands digging into her soft ass cheeks as she activated her semblance and increased her speed. Her I-cup tits were now bouncing faster than the other girl's making rose petals fly allover.

"Oh Ruby! Your speed!" Blake moaned, feeling Ruby's thick cock pumping in her anal walls. 

Yang smirked, reaching her hand to give Blake's ass a hard smack, "OOH!" Blake and Ruby moaned even more from the force and rippling of Blake's soft ass. The blonde giggled at their slight seconds of shock before the two returned to their pleasured fucking. 

"Yang! Out of all the people that have fucked me you must be the strongest!" Kali moaned as Yang rammed into her ass like a piston, the blonde wasn't as fast as Ruby, but she was still a quick thruster and where she lacked in her younger sister's speed she was able to hit like a truck.  The feeling of the Bellabooty jiggling around her huge girthy cock, and the smakcs she gave to increase that effect pushed her to the edge. Kali moaned with each ass smack, enjoying the rough play. 

Ruby saw how her sister and Kali were enjoying their hard smacks and also thought about how pleasurable Yang's smack against Blake's ass felt. The crimsonette wasn't familiar with rough play, but she was curious enough to give Blake a light smack as she kept thrusting with her insane speed. Blake moaned and purred in response, seeing that the cat faunas enjoyed it Ruby gave another light smack, and another, and then began to increasingly make the smack harder until she was beginning to rapidly smack the Bellabooty with the same semblance powered intensity as her thrust. "OH! RUBY! YOUR SMACKS!I'M GONNA!" Blake moaned with a pleasurable smile on her face and her eyes pointed towards the ceiling. 

"ME TOO! YOUR ASS IS DRIVING ME CRAAAAAAAAAAZYYYYYY!!!" Ruby climaxed, releasing her seed into the Bellabooty, quickly overflowing it to the point that Blake's stomach expanded. Ruby looked to her side to see Yang and Kali were also climaxing. After all four girls released their seed and sprayed their milk, Ruby and Yang pulled out, letting the cat faunas lie on their stomachs, jizz oozing out of their assholes which were red from the hard spanks. 

"Never new you were capable of being so rough sis... I'm impressed." Yang gave an exhausted smirk as she wrapped one arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Really? I mean I never really did rough play before." Ruby stated. "Are you okay Blake?" Ruby asked with concern.

"I'm fine Ruby, that was the best spanking I've ever had." Blake said, confirming that she enjoyed the rough play. "Have a safe drive home." 

"Thanks, we'll be sure to invite you over sometime." Ruby and Yang put their pajamas on and drove away on Bumblebee back to their home.

* * *

"Ooooh I can't wait to see what they did with the house!" Ruby said with excitement as she held on to Yang's tits tightly. The girls were on their way back to their newly renovated home, they had visited a couple of times to check on the progress and make sure everything was as they wanted, and they couldn't wait to see how it was done.

Soon the girls finally got to the house. The house looked the same, except it looked twice as big as it was before. Ruby was surprised to see the sudden size of the house, as if someone dismantled it and then rebuilt it. "Wow! I thought you said it was a renovation?"  Ruby said.

"It is, I just happen to know some people with very convenient semblances for the job." Yang answered.

When the girls entered everything looked the same as the old house, if the old house had a massive upgrade. All the rooms were bigger and the technology was also advanced, with many of the electronics having voice command. Ruby's eyes sparkled as she dashed around the house, seeing everything that had changed, especially the electronics. "Wow! this is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed as she sat on the sofa and grabbed the remote, she however noticed that it was voice activatable. "T.V turn on." Ruby said and the T.V did as told. Ruby was shaking in her seat, her boobs never seemed to stop moving. As Ruby looked through the settings and channels she saw that they had practically every streaming service and network.

"If you think that is cool, check this out." Yang pressed a button on a screen connected to the arm rest, Ruby began to feel rumbling on her backside, immediately surrendering to the sofa's massage feature., her boobs rumbling in sync with the sofa.

"T-t-thiiiiis-s-s-s-s- f-f-f-feel-l-ls s-s-o go-o-ooood." Ruby stuttered, though she was more so playing around than the massage actually affecting her voice. 

"It has a bunch of different settings too, like stress, back pain, and my favorite," Yang pressed a pink heart that had appeared on the screen as an available massage option. Ruby now began to moan, as the sofa began to touch her in a more sexual pace, with some emphasis on her ass, crotch, shoulder, neck, and thighs. 

"Oh Yang, this sofa knows how to make me feel good." Ruby moaned and closed her eyes. Yang smiled as she sat on Ruby's lap and began to massage her sister's breast, not bothering to lift the shirt. Yang could feel the vibrations of the sofa through Ruby's boobs, her own hands added extra pleasure for her little sister. "Oh! Yang!" Yang now got on her knees on the floor, she was lowering Ruby's under garments to free her cock, immediately giving it a nice massage with a hand job. Ruby moaned as her sister used her experienced hands and her testicles were massaged by the sofa. The blonde guided her little sister's thick cock in slide in between the crimsonette's voluptuous breast, Yang then grabbed Ruby's vibrating boobs and used them to massage the hard member, as she gave Ruby  a tit job with her own bossom she used her thumbs to give pleasure to her nipples. "Oh!Ah!Ah!" Ruby squealed from the pleasure, her eyes still closed. "Sis! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-" Ruby moaned as she took her own dick into her mouth, giving her self felatio.

Yaang giggled. "On the edge so soon Ruby, looks like we got out money's worth on the new sofa, but I would hate to dirty everything with milk stains." Yang smooshed her sister's tits close together around the shaft, she opened her mouth and inserted both of Ruby's nipples, sucking on both her sister's tits. "mmmmm!MMMMMMMMM!" Ruby climaxed, swallowing her own seed and breast feeding Yang her strawberry breast milk.

Once the Ruby was done climaxing and the sisters swallowed their respective treats Yang turned off the sofa. "That was the best massage I've ever had." Ruby said.

"Who do you think is better,the sofa or me?" Yang asked.

"I'd say both." 

"That's cheating."

"Well it's the truth." Ruby stuck out her tongue playfully. "This stuff is amazing." Ruby said after giving Yang a few kisses.

"If you think this is great, just wait till you see the rest of the house."

 

 

 


	11. Home sweet home part 2

"Wow, this oven is like a super computer!" Ruby said as she used a holographic screen on the counter that connected to the oven, stove, microwave, and even the fridge. From their she could control various settings like heat and timers, she could even look up various recipes for delicious meals and treats. "This is crazy, I knew we had money, but I didn't know we could afford so much Atlas tech!" Ruby beamed.

"What can I say, people love us!" Yang said, "And Weiss also hooked me up with some contacts." The blonde added.

"Cool... hey what's this?" Ruby asked, while scrolling through he recipes she found an option fthat read secret recipes that opened up multiple folders that required password access.

"Oh! these are my  _secret_ recipes." Yang said as she stood next to Ruby and punched in the password to the file. Ruby was surprised to see various recipes for foods that had sexual sounding names and involved cum and breast milk, one recipe seemed to catch the crimsonette's attention.

"Cum cookies." Ruby clicked on it with sparkling eyes and what popped up was a recipe to make cookies using jizz. 

As Ruby was gleefully reading the recipe Yang hugged her from behind and spoke into her ear. "You know, we can make some now if you want."

"Really!" Ruby beamed, her breast bouncing as she hoped up, her sister still holding her in place.

"Anything for you Ruby." Yang gave her a loving kiss before getting out all the baking utensils they would need and discarded her pajamas for an apron that barely contained her assets, she grabbed a chair and set a big baking bowl on it, proceeding to free her cock . The blonde beckoned her sister to do the same. The sisters put their thick girthy cocks over the bowl and rubbed them together, the sisters moaned as they stroked their members, pressing their cocks together like clashing blades. After about 15 minutes of stroking the girls climaxed, emptying their loads within the confines of the bowl.

"Mmmmm!" Ruby moaned as Yang squeezed both members hard to squirt out every bit of semen.

"Now for the milk." Yang said as she set the bowl on the counter. Yang pushed her apron into her cleavage to free her boobs.  She leaned over the counter and shortened her cupsize a little so her tits cold properly hover over the bowl. "Babe, would you like to do the honors?" Yang smiled, Ruby instantly recognized what was being asked of her and proceed to grab hold of her sister's tits tightly, milk spraying into the bowl of cum as Ruby milked the blonde's tits like a cow. "Okay Rubes, that should be enough." Yang moaned. Ruby let go of Yang's breast, letting the blonde fix her apron and grow her breast back to I-cups. The sisters grabbed various baking ingredients and poured the appropriate amounts into the bowl. Ruby began mixing as fast as she could to create the dough they would use to bake the scrumptious cookies. Ruby used her semblance to mix faster ,witch made her assets jiggle and ended up getting some dough on her face and cleavage. 

"Okay, I think that's enough mixing." Yang giggled while she smacked her girlfriend's ass. After the blonde licked the dough that was on Ruby's face and tits, she gave the crimsonette a deep kiss, swapping some of the dough for her to taste. 

"It isn't even baked and it already tastes amazing!" Ruby tried to keep her self from eating all the dough right out of the bowl. The girls molded the dough and soo put it in the oven to be baked. 

"Now, all we gotta do is wait." Yang said, turning around to see Ruby sucking on the mixing spoon like if she was giving a blow job, eating up all the creamy dough. "How aboutI show you the rest of the house as the cookie bakes."

"Wait, what if the cookies get burnt?" Ruby asked with worry, like the cookies were about to "die".

 

"Don't worry sis,  the oven is set on a timer, know cookies will be burnt today." Yang smiled.

"Thank the goddesses." Ruby said as she hugged her sister, their boobs clashing. Taking off their aprons and deciding to stay naked Yang showed Ruby the other rooms. Their was a game room with another TV similar to the one in the living room. Their plenty of video games to play and also foosball table and a pool table.  After that the sisters went upstairs and Yang showed Ruby what used to be Tai's room, it looked just like it used to be, but more updated. The bed was now a water bed and everything was reinforced just like the rest of the house. "Cool, so if we ever fuck here again we won't need to worry about wrecking the house again." 

"Oh, We won't need to fuck here again." Yang smirked as she pulled Ruby down the hall.  "When we can fuck here!" Yang exclaimed as she dramatically opened another door, Ruby's eyes once again sparkled as she entered what would be her and Yang's room. If Tai had the master bedroom, Ruby and Yang had the overlord bedroom. The room was three times the size of Tai's and their was a massive water bed right in front of the girls, big enough to fit a 20 person orgy. The bed had red blankets and gold pillows, some of them were in the shape of hearts.  in the far right of the room was a shelf filled with figurines, technology/weapons catalogs, porn magazines. Allover the walls their were posters that related to the girls interests like weapons and bikes, but also some erotic posters of sexy futa, some were censored, others were very uncensored.  Their was also a tiny hall that led to their bathroom.

"This...Is...Awesome!!" Ruby jumped on the water bed, sinking into it before popping back up, her assets jiggling with  the force. Ruby began to jump on the bed like a child, Yang very quickly joining in, the girls assets flew allover. The girl's tits hit each other and Ruby had fallen on her back, her girthy cock erect like a pole. Yang than jumped high in the air and did a split mid jumped, but mistimed it, resulting in her landing her pussy hard on Ruby's girthy erect cock. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl's eyes widened as they moaned in painful and surprised pleasure. Yang instinctually kept bouncing and riding on Ruby's cock, the girls moaning as loud as possible. "OH RUBY!! YOUR COCK!!!" Yang moaned as the large member rammed into her walls, The blonde was bouncing so much her tits were hitting her face. Yang's own erect cock was slamming down on Ruby's voluptuous tits, smacking them so hard milk leaked out. 

"SO TIGHT!! YANG!!" Ruby moaned as her eyes rolled upward and her tongue stuck out like her sister. "AH!AH!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  The girls climaxed, Ruby filled Yang up with her seed while the blonde's own load covered the wall, some of the bed, all over her sister and even herself. They came for 2 whole minutes before finally calming down.  

"Are you okay Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I'm great!" Ruby exclaimed. "And we didn't break the house this time!"

"Yeah, they did a really good job reinforcing everything, though it seems like we still made a mess." Yang said as she looked at all the cum everywhere. She attempted to get some cum out of her hair, but it was proving difficult. "Actually this is fine."

"Really?" 

"Yep! cause now I get to show you our bathroom!" Yang teased as she pulled Ruby towards their room's bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed my Fic! I'm open to any feed back and suggestions you may have!


End file.
